Angelix Club (season 1)
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: It's winx club, but a whole lot stronger! Meet Britney, the tomboy, Katie, the fashionable one, Maddie, the musical one, Eclipse, the dark and Erie one, and finally, Dia, the super Lind one! Join them as they defeat all sorts of enimies, and triumph over evil!
1. episode 1 - the journey begins!

This story is not about angels. It's about fairy people. Ok?

Britney's POV

I sigh. I glance at my younger brother, and two sisters, whom I have to take care of by myself. No help at all. My parents both died from cancer, when I was 11. Natalie, my youngest sister, is autistic, which makes everything harder. Sarah, my sister, is the one who is all for doing anything. My brother, Chris, is the one who is bossy and will tell me to buy him something else when he knows we are broke. Did I say we are homeless? Anyway, strange things have been happening this past week. I have been hearing a voice saying "are you ready", and "it's soon".

I do pickpocket, but only when the job doesn't pay. Today was the festival, the day when people don't watch their money. I stole about $40 so far. While I walk down the street, I feel a warm feeling inside my chest. I look to the left, and I see a beautiful sapphire necklace. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. I go back to where my siblings are, and see them asleep. I put on the necklace, and faint.

? POV

It's close. I can feel it. The Dragon fire. My sister's, Sadie and Yevetal, are talking to me about their dumbass boyfriends. "Come on, Ladies! Focus!" I yell at them. "It's not like the Dragon fire is here." Sadie said. "I don't care, We can still look!" I yell. "But Freeze, I'm low on tracking magic. " Yevetal says. "It's close. I can feel it..."

Britney's POV

I wake up, to see my siblings staring at me. "Hey guys... how long have I been out?" I ask, rubbing my head. "You've been asleep for 3 hours. " Sarah says. "Yeah. I'm hungry. Let's go get ice cream!" Chris yells. "No ice cream. I want some real food." Sarah says. "Ice cream!" "Real food!" "Ice cream!" "Real food!" "ENOUGH!" I yell, pushing them away from each other. "Let's just eat the things we have." I say, as I open my snack sack. There's chips, a soda and I sandwich I stole earlier. I split everything evenly and we all eat. "Iche Chreams Ish Bettisher, Butsh dish ish goodsh toosh!" Chris says, with his mouth full. "Let's go play!" Sarah yells as she runs off. "No Sarah, Chris, it's too dangerous!" I yell, running after her and Chris. Natalie runs after them.

Once I find them, they are lying in an ally way. "You guys made me so worried!" I yell as I run to hug them. "Aw, look. Family reunion." I hear a voice say. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" I yell, looking around. "There you are, Bloom. I see you've been hiding after our little battle. Let's just finish what we started!" The woman yells, as she charges a ball of ice. "What are you talking about?! What battle?!" I yell. "You know, are little battle for Alfea?" "Freeze! This isn't Bloom!" The purple haired one says. "What? Well, she knows too Much, let's finish her off." They all make a ball of color and fire at me. "No! I won't let you hurt them!" I yell. The necklace I'm wearing lights up and and creates a blue shield around us all. "This isn't the Dragon fire... it's stronger!" The Blue haired one yells. "Girls! Let's bounce!" The girl named, "freeze" says as she snapps her fingers and they all disappear.


	2. epsiode 2 - the red fountain boys!

? POV

I woke up with a small headache, but I pay no mind to it. I get up and pack. Cuz guess what? Today is the first day at Alfea! I hear my little sister watching Sofia the last in the living room. It's just stupid. It's not like you can just be taken away from your family and be forced to be a princess. Although "Sofia" was taken from her family, unlike me, who was born a princess! Whatever. I shrink my suitcase and say bye to my family. I take the portal to Alfea.

? (2) POV

I am so fashionably late! I finish packing, shrink it, and open the portal to Alfea. I hop in and instead of Alfea, I'm in an ally way with a girl around my age with 3 kids. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder. "N-no! Your o-one of those f-freaky magical stupid b-beings again!" She says, shaking as she holds the kids in her arms. "Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. The names Maddie." I say, holding my hand out for her to grab. She grabbed my hand and I pull her up. I notice the necklace on her neck... it looks familiar... Oh well. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask, as she dusts herself off. "None of your business. Anyway it's Britney." I laugh at how she said that. "Here, Britney. I wanna show you something. I step through the portal and so does she.

Britney's POV

I slowly step into the picture she threw on the ground, and feel all strange. Like I just went through a whole load of mud. We walk a little further and I take the necklace off, for safe keeping. After a while, we reach a beautiful building of pink and purple. "Here, from this point on, if you are a magical being, you can come through!" Maddie says. She steps through and holds out a hand for me to grab. (Man, she likes holding hands, doesn't she?) I try to step through, but it doesn't let me. It was kind of a let down, because I had gotten my hopes up. "Oh well. Time to put a mind erasing spell on you." Maddie says, shrugging. "Wait, give me on more try." I say, as I look at the necklace she is wearing. Kind of like mine, but yellow. I put on my necklace, and try to go through. This time it lets me! "Oh yeah. I forgot you had to wear a royal necklace to get through. What kingdom are you from?" She asks. "Uh, kingdom? What?" "So you didn't go through professor polaineium's machine, had your powers taken away for the test?" "Who the hell Is professor polaineuim ?" I ask. "Well then, let me think... Oh yeah! Teresa, from acustia was getting home schooled! You must have found her necklace she ordered to get through! Here, let's tell miss faragonda that you are Teresa." "What the hell? It won't do any good to lie. " I say, in a sour voice. "Come on, miss I-can't-stand-telling-one-stupid-little-lie, be happy! Your a fairy now!" She said, pulling me torwards the school.


End file.
